


AsaNoya Collection

by Agatha_kiiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #maraton, AsaNoya - Freeform, AsaNoyaiscanon, Cronicasvampíricas, HotelTransilvania3, Lestat - Freeform, M/M, Vampiros, moreAsaNoya, peliculas, somefluffandsmut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_kiiro/pseuds/Agatha_kiiro
Summary: Historia creada para el concurso de Drabbles de la página Haikyuu Yaoi en Facebook.





	AsaNoya Collection

Por supuesto que Nishinoya había escogido la película. Así como había escogido todas las demás de ese mes. Se le había ocurrido hacer esa maratón de películas cuando vio que se acercaba la fecha de estreno de Hotel Transilvania 3. Y Asahi había sufrido las consecuencias de tal acontecimiento. El pequeño libero de Karasuno había decidido ver todas las películas de vampiros que existieran en el mercado, desde las más reconocidas, como Drácula y entrevista con el vampiro, hasta las de más baja calidad. Incluso se había leído el libro. El libro. Asahi no podría haber estado más sorprendido cuando su novio apareció en su casa con el dichoso libro de Bram Stocker, ventilando a los cuatro vientos que era la jodida cosa más maravillosa que había leído en su buena vida. El Ace del equipo solo atinó a sonreír y mirar a su compañero con amor. Así era Yuu, siempre lo había sido. Con una voluntad de hierro, y una seguridad para tomar decisiones que asustaba a veces, era capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que se propusiera. Aunque ésta fuera ver películas de vampiros hasta quedar traumado. Asahi solo suspiró.  
Sinceramente habían unas derechamente horribles. Y no precisamente por la cantidad de sangre que mostraran, sino que por los diálogos. Y las malas actuaciones.  
Desde que habían empezado con la maratón, habían acordado ver las clásicas primero. Ver a Bela Lugosi interpretando a Drácula había sido una experiencia única. Y es que Asahi realmente disfrutaba ver películas clásicas y antiguas, y era mejor si la compañía era la adecuada. Al principio dudó de si Noya podría quedarse tranquilo dos horas, pero como la película era buena e interesante no hubo mayor problema. Es más, luego de que terminó, Yuu se había lanzado a chupar su cuello sensualmente, y Asahi todo rojo y algo cohibido al principio, no pudo resistirse a las corrientes eléctricas que la boca de su novio mandaba a todo su cuerpo, y también terminó dejándole marcas apasionadas a Yuu. Por supuesto, Daichi había reprobado su actuar y lo había culpado de ser un degenerado, dándole una charla de aquellas, mientras que Suga solo le sonrió maliciosamente detrás de Daichi para luego irse a hablar animadamente con Noya. Por Buda.  
Ese era un buen punto a favor, ya que al parecer, eso de ver colmillos y gente chupándose la sangre, hacía que Noya se encendiera enormemente. Asahi no se quejaba. Y todo iba de maravillas. Hasta que llegaron a cierta película protagonizada por un chico que brillaba. Solo bastó una mirada para saber que su novio pensaba igual. Podían ver a una generación completa de Vampiros estremecerse en sus tumbas, incluido a Vlad Tepes. Y la mala noticia no terminaba allí. Habían cuatro de esas películas. cuatro. Sinceramente querían llorar, pero dejar una maratón a la mitad no era una opción, al menos no para Nishinoya. Si empezaba algo debía terminarlo, porque era lo que los hombres de verdad hacían, por mucho que la cosa apestara. Y Nishinoya era un hombre de tomo y lomo, aunque midiera 1,60.  
—Pero mides 1,59—lo corrigió Asahi, sin una pizca de malicia.  
Indignado, Nishinoya solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No hubo sexo por dos semanas.  
Por supuesto que Asahi sabía que el tema de la altura con Nishinoya era tabú, y ahí su gran bocota tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Por suerte la maratón ya había terminado (gracias a Buda), dejándoles un sabor amargo de boca. El final de la película había sido una pérdida total de tiempo y para colmo, Noya aún seguía enojado. Era hora de hacer un plan.  
De esta manera Asahi reunió todo el valor que tenía y compró todo lo necesario para preparar la sorpresa. Si tenía suerte, Yuu caería rendido a sus pies nuevamente. Bueno, se conformaba con que lo volviera a besar, por ahora.  
Esa tarde citó a Noya en su casa, con la excusa de ver el nuevo tráiler de Hotel Transilvania. Asahi no entendía porque le gustaba tanto esa película, ya que Yuu no era de ver películas animadas. A él le gustaba la acción y las explosiones. Pero por ahora, le había dado una buena excusa para verlo.  
Ya estaba listo y vestido. Había dejado el cuarto adornado también y ambientado la sala. Azumane se encontraba prendiendo unas velas, cuando el timbre sonó. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces antes de abrir, se encontraba demasiado nervioso, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien y que su novio lo perdonara.  
Nishinoya Yuu no podía haber estado más perplejo cuando Asahi abrió la puerta. Al principio pensó que era broma, pero miró más allá de su novio, hacia la sala, solo para ver varias velas esparcidas por todo el lugar.  
—Eres Lestat—le dijo, mirándolo desde arriba hasta abajo.  
—Y estas usando pantalones de cuero—siguió, mirándole cierta parte baja de su cuerpo con especial atención.  
Asahi estaba rojo y muerto de la vergüenza, pero no podía flaquear ahora, no era el momento. Reuniendo lo que tenía de confianza y seguridad, miró a Noya sensualmente y colocó sus manos en la cadera contraria para acercarlo a su cuerpo y murmurarle:  
—He venido a chupar tu sangre—con la voz más ronca que pudo poner.  
Por supuesto que Nishinoya estaba emocionado, su alto y jodidamente sexy novio, estaba tomándolo fuertemente por la cadera, vestido con pantalones de cuero, que marcaban deliciosamente toda su jodida y divina figura. “he vivido una buena vida” pensó Noya antes de pasarle las manos por la nuca a Asahi y decirle:  
—Pero no brillas como el Cullen—para luego mirar su boca con ganas y comentarle que si era su deseo, Asahi podía chuparle lo que quisiera.


End file.
